It is known that high heat can be generated by an enabled high power electronic chipset (e.g., central processing unit (CPU) of computer). This is particularly true for Pentium series CPUs. A cooler is typically mounted on the top surface of a CPU for removing heat therefrom. However, well known CPU air coolers have suffered certain deficiencies such as low efficiency, bulkiness, and shortened useful life. The typically low values of specific heat and Prandtl number of air have respectively limited the maximum amount of heat dissipation and the convective heat capability when the temperature difference between the maximum operating temperature of the CPU and the ambient temperature remains in a fixed range. A heat dissipater comprising a liquid pump, a cooling unit, a liquid tank, and a set of liquid pipes connecting these components together has been commercially available. In operation, liquid is continuously circulated in the heat dissipater for heat dissipation. However, such technique is disadvantageous for being unreliable and high in cost. Thus, continuing improvements in cooling device for high power electronic chipset are constantly being sought.